


Shadow of the past

by Adam99jt



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Conspiracy, Daenerys and Jon have children, Dragons, Future, Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kingslanding, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sword Fighting, Treason, Tyrion and Bronn being a duo, Westeros, assassination attempt, direwolves, tourney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam99jt/pseuds/Adam99jt
Summary: More then a decade has passed since the events of last war and the restoration of house Targaryen with Daenerys and Jon on the iron throne and all seems to be alright until a dark group attempts to assassinate the rulers. Will they succeed? And who is behind it all?
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Shadow of the past

AN: I have been rewatching Game of thrones season 8 so I kinda decided to write a short story that takes place after it but with some differences like:

1: Daenerys does not go insane for no reason,

2\. Jaime does not throw a seven seasons long redemption arc out of the window in like two seconds,

3\. and finally Jon and Danaerys are together (I know just go with it.)

Feel free to leave your opinion on this story.

Shadow of the past

With Cersei Lannister overthrown and the nightking defeated the seven kingdoms returned to a state of peace, however they were still damaged from the years of war. Deanerys Targaryen reclaimed her families thrones and title as the ruler of Westeros with help from the forces from the North and the Vale. The bastard of Winterfell Jon Snow was made into a Stark by the order of the new queen and soon later her husband. The new king and queen immediately focused on the rebuilding of their land. Sansa Stark was made the lady of Winterfell, at first there was protest from some of the northern lords because they once again were a part of the seven kingdoms but when Jon was made king it all subsided. With the Tyrells gone the title of lord of the Reach was given to ser Bronn of the Blackwater. The queen was skeptical at the proposal of her new hand lord Tyrion Lannister but after some persuasion she agreed. Now with more then a decade has passed since the events of the last war the kingdom and its people were pleased with the rule of their new rulers. For the first time in its history the seven kingdoms where ruled by a just women and an honorable man.

King Jon was walking along the halls of the Red keep with his trusty kingsguard ser Podrick Payne beside him. Usually both him and Deanerys would participate in their small council meetings but today he was absent do to some business in the city he wanted to take care personally. As he was going along the hall he was met by the hand Tyrion Lannister.

"Your grace, I trust that all went well with your little mission."

"It has. Care to tell me what I missed?"

"Of course, we arranged a new trade deal with the Pentos and Myr, finally gave the last of the land that belonged to house Bolton to other noble families in the north" Bolton, even after all these years he still hates the very mention of that name "and we also appointed a new lord commander of the city guard. There are other things but I wont bother you with them. "

"A new lord commander? Who is he?"

Lord hand paused for a second, he was reluctant to tell the news to the king not knowing how would he react but he knew he had to. "The new lord commander is William Frey, your grace."

"A Frey?" Jon almost equally disliked the Freys as much as the Boltons, the only different between the two was that the ones were dead and the others are alive.

"Yes, I myself was first not sure about it but ser Brian and lord Bronn vouched for him. They said that he was a good man."

Jon was skeptical about the decision, a Frey and a Stark in a same place, that usually does not end well. He would prefer someone else as the new commander of the city watch but he trusted his advisers. "I will trust you on this, but we will see that kind of a man he truly is."

As the two men continued to converse, out of nowhere a large black direwolf ran right through the hall and between them and on its back rode a small black haired girl. Only seconds behind the two the queen came running after them.

"Lyanna! Stop!" the child ignored her mother and continued her way through the castle on the back of the wolf. The queen stopped next to the three men, she was panting. The king laughed at the sight.

"Y-You think that this is funny?"

"Maybe."

The queen caught her breath "You know that I don't like when she rides around on that thing, she could hurt herself."

Jon gave her an odd look "And riding a giant fire breading lizard is safer."

The queen did not say anything but she had to admit he had a good point. She quickly changed the subject. "Where are Rhaegar and Rhaella?"

"Rhaegar is in the courtyard with little Sam and ser Jaime practicing and Rhaella is in the library with Sam as usual." Jon slightly chuckled "I don't know from who does she pick up her love of books. I hated them as a boy and I never noticed you have any interest in them as well."

"I would have you know that as a little girl I was wary fond of books."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Well I can say with certainty that reading books is a good thing. A mind needs books like a sword needs a whetstone."

The king and queen smiled at the Tyrions words. "You are right lord Tyrion." said Daenerys. "Now if you would excuse me I have to stop that little beast from tearing up the castle."

"Which one?"

"Both!" The queen quickly resumed her chaise for her daughter and the direwolf.

"Never a dull moment here." said Tyrion.

The king smiled "Never." As the men were ready to go their separate ways lord Davos came to them. By the look on his face something serious was going on.

"Whats is it Davos?"

"Your grace we have a problem is in the harbor."

"What kind?"

"Well, two groups have been arguing about their cargo for sometime now. The city guard had to intervene on several occasions. So I decided to go and take a look whats going on myself, safe to say I barely managed to get out of there in one piece."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes it is. I'm afraid if this continues they might start using more then just fists and bad language."

"So who's arguing?"

"The Manderlys and the Freys. The Freys are accusing the Manderlys of stealing goods from their ships and they want them back. I tried to talk with them but they didn't listen. I thought that if they wont listen to the city guard or me then they would have to listen to the king."

Jon sighed "Fine, lets take care of this. We don't need anyone dying because of some cargo."

The three men parted with lord Tyrion and went to the harbor. As they exited the keep they were greeted by a group of city guards and their commander.

"Your grace this is William Frey the new lord commander of the city guard." said Davos.

Jon looked at the man. He was tall and well built. He had blue eyes and a handsome face, which was odd for a Frey. "Your grace its an honor to be appointed to this position. I swear that I will serve nobly and with honor." Jon only looked at the man and nodded. "I heard that there is some problems in the harbor and that my kin are a part of it. I decided to form a detachment to accompany your there and assist you, if your grace would allow it."

Jon thought about it for a moment, the man had a good point. He might have a better chance of taking care of this with a Frey with him. "Alright, you can come with us ser William."

The commander was happy to hear those word "Thank you your grace."

"Now lets get going." said Jon. The king was accompanied to the harbor by lord Davos, ser Podrik and ser Brienne and the commander with four of his men. Podrick thought that bringing so few men was proof of the commander incompetence but he chose not to say anything.

Once they arrived at the harbor Jon could see the situation with his own eyes. It was as Davos said, the Manderlys and the Freys were arguing and by the looks of it ready to tear each other apart, some men were even starting to grab their swords. Ser William shouted to the people to make way for the king. Jon stepped between two groups and asked for them to explain themselves.

A Frey man was first to speak "My king, these Manderlys here have been stealing goods from our ships and selling them off."

"Lies! We don't have anything to do with that." said one of the north men.

"Every time we come here for the past six months our cargo goes missing and guess who is here every time that happens, the Manderlys."

The captain of the Manderly ship approached the king "My king, we are innocent, they been accusing us of stealing their cargo for days now. You have to believe us, we didn't do it."

"He is lying, your grace. Every time they are here our goods go missing. What more proof do you need? Arrest them!"

Jon did not know who to believe, on one hand he knew that the Manderlys weren't a group of thieves but what the Freys said was interesting. As the Frey was about to yell again he was stopped by William.

"Cousin I suggest you restrain yourself in front of the king. He isn't some harbor master or captain."

The man nodded in submission and took a step back.

Davos asked the king what were they going to do about this to which Jon responded by telling him this would require a real investigation and to tell the two groups to stop causing trouble or that they would be punished accordingly. The two groups agreed to stop with the hostilities for the time being and the king decided to return to the keep with his entourage. On their way back from the harbor, as they were passing by the fishmongers square the royal retinue was attacked by a group of assassins. Davos and the kingsguard quickly pulled out their blades and where ready to defend their king but the city guards weren't so lucky, three of them were immediately killed by the attackers. A fight broke out between the royal retinue and the killers, Jon and Davos fought on the right and Brienne and Podrick on the left. The four fought the large group and managed to take them out one by one until only few where left. As soon as the situation started to get bad for them three of the attackers fled. One of remaining attackers was approaching the king ready to stab him in the back. As the man was about to kill the king ser William pushed his sword through the mans chest. The kind turned to see the man who just saved his life. After the remaining assassins were dispatched the group decided to hurry back to the safety of the Red keep. Once there lord Commander Brienne immediately ordered to a detachment of troops to be sent to the city to look for any survivors on the attacker group. They needed answers.

Jon looked at the city guard. "You saved my life back there, thank you."

"It is an honor to serve your grace." the man bowed slightly.

"To tell the truth at first I thought you were like your other kin but I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, my king. I get it, my family does not have the most sterling reputation but not all of us are like Walder."

The king extended his hand to the commander "Thank you again, I mean it." the commander griped the king hand and nodded.

Later that night the three surviving attackers were hiding in a building in Flea Bottom. They were scared about what was going to happen to them if they get caught. Then the three heard the doors opening, they pulled out their blades ready for a fight. To their relief it wasn't the city watch but one of their own. There were also few figures with him that they never saw before.

"Relax gentlemen, its just me. And some friends."

"We failed boss, what are we going to do now?" said one man.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, right?"

The cloaked man gave them an evil smile "Of course not, We are partners after all." The three men breathed a sigh of relief but that did not last long. "I'm not going to kill you, they are." the man pointed at the others behind him. The three men's eyes grew wide from shock, they realized that they needed to get out of there. As they were about to turn and run to the other door, that door opened and in came more armed cloaked men.

"You bastard, you betrayed us."

"I didn't betray you because I was never I you side, I only used you and now you are no longer useful to me."

"We can be useful, just let us live."

"That is not how this works. Gentlemen, kill them." The cloaked figures attacked the men who tried their best to get out of there but to no avail. With the loose ends taken care off the leader ordered his men to get rid of the bodies. The man exited the building and looked at the Red keep.

"I will have my revenge, I promise you that."


End file.
